


my face dripping, drown my feelings

by inactiveasf



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, i wrote this off the dome so if there's any mistakes sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inactiveasf/pseuds/inactiveasf
Summary: Erik finds out you've never gotten head and makes sure he's the one to change that in the most pleasuring way.





	my face dripping, drown my feelings

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall enjoy! i tried to be detailed.

You watch as Erik stands by your dresser, removing his gold rings and watch and placing them on the hard surface. His short dreads are braided towards the back of his head in three neat cornrows, varying from his usual loose look. He's in a white undershirt and grey sweats, emphasizing his muscular arms, which are covered in mysterious raised scars. You're sitting on the end of your bed, legs hanging over the edge restlessly, fidgeting frequently from their current spot. 

"Why do you even want to do this, Erik?" you whine, eyes glancing up at him as you pout, your bottom lip sticking out slightly.

He just smirks, licking his lips as he eyes your body, admiring your bare legs. You catch a glimpse of the gold canines in the bottom row of his mouth."I don't need to give a real explanation for wanting to eat your pussy, do I?"  

You’ve never been ate out. All of your previous partners were pretty selfish and quick with foreplay, so you just thought it was normal, never asking for anyone to do it. When Erik found out that you’d never gotten head before, he was determined to change that rather quickly.

You sigh as you begin to fiddle with the hem of your shirt, heart beginning to race faster as each second goes by. Erik walks over to you in strides and grabs your hand, the simple gesture sending electricity through your arm. "Hey," he says softly, "I got you. Just relax. I got you." His reassuring tone eases you a bit, but you're still apprehensive.  

He kneels down, propping himself on one knee at the end of the bed, settling a warm hand on your thigh. "Lie back for me," he demands.  

You push yourself further up the bed, trying to relax your back against the plush comforter. Your legs are still pushed together, straining from both anxiety and the coming excitement. 

As you position yourself on the bed, Erik settles himself on the floor, grabbing your leg to pull you closer toward him. Here you are, legs splayed wide in front of Erik's face. 

'I'm really gonna do this,' you thought, ‘I'm really gonna let Erik Stevens eat me out.'  

Erik peppers short, chaste kisses on the inside of your thigh, his hand firmly placed on the outside of your legs. You let out a deep breath as he switches the kisses back and forth between each thigh, inching closer to your pussy. His hand reaches for the sides of your hips, scrunching the material of your panties to begin to pull them down.  

As he reaches to pull the cloth down, your anxiety begins to settle in again and you cover your face, scared of everything in this moment. "Erik, you really don't have to do this!" You blurt.

Erik looks up at you quickly, kissing his teeth. "Girl, if you don’t shut the hell up," he retorts, "I'm doing this because I want you to come around my fuckin’ tongue. You ain't making me do shit so just sit back and let me take care of this pussy."  

You look down at him stunned while Erik continues to slip your panties off of your legs. You lift your hips as he eases them off your legs, discarding them somewhere in the room. He stares at your smooth pussy, slightly glistening.  

"Shit, girl," he exclaims, his Oakland accent dragging through his words, "You look so fucking good." He sticks out his tongue, giving you a soft lick across your slit. You suppress a moan, trying not to get worked up at the tiniest things this man does. He hooks his arms around your knees, placing your feet on his shoulders and resting his hands on the top of your thighs. 

He gives you another swift lick, his tongue getting small tastes of you as he does. He moves his hand from your right thigh while keeping your leg balanced on his shoulder and spreads your pussy lips, exposing every part of you to him. 

You focus on the ceiling above you as he continues to admire you until you here a deep groan coming from between your legs as he opens his mouth, laying the entirety of his flat wet tongue against your cunt. The first lick is broad, gliding over your lips and traveling to your clit, which is plump with excitement. You grip the sheets, biting your lips as his tongue travels to the hard nub, flicking it a few times before he wraps his lips around it, sucking softly.  

"Shit," you whisper, feeling the warmth from his lips. He mutters something, but all you can feel are the vibrations from his voice, which causes a wave a pleasure to shoot through you. Erik continues with his feast, lapping from you like he hadn't eaten in years.  

His mouth lowers from your plump clit to your entrance, his long tongue now teasing the hole. You whine at the loss of contact until his tongue eases its way inside you, lapping at your walls.   
“Erik,” you moan, one of your hands moving towards his head and settling in his hair. You feel the broad muscle flick and curl inside of you, massaging the walls of your pussy. He begins to move his tongue in and out of you, dragging it inside if you sensually, causing a delicious pleasure.

You moan his name again, causing him to pause and look up at you quizzically. “You good?” He smirks, his lips and chin glistening slightly with your juices, “You want me to stop?”

Your head shoots up urgently, giving him an earnestly puzzled look, “Nah! Nah, I’m good,” you whisper-shout, “please keep going.”

He laughs softly before burying himself between your thighs again, his lips parting and tongue darting out to lick at you again.

Erik’s tongue delves in between your folds, entering your hole once more. He flexes his tongue in and out of you, moving inside of you in ways you didn’t think were possible.

“Fuck,” you moan, your voice dragging the word out. You can hear the wetness of his tongue and your pussy, the sensual and vulgar sound mixing in with your moans.

Erik begins to move his lips upward, dragging and teasing your labia, making your squirm underneath his touch. You feel his lips wrap around your clit and suck, causing a high-pitched yelp to leave your lips.

“Shit, Erik! I’m gonna cum!” You manage to moan, you hand fisting at his braided dreads. He responds by moaning on your clit, the deep vibrations of his voice traveling through your core. You know with just a little bit more stimulation you’ll be coming all over his face. Erik knows that too.

You feel two of his thick fingers prodding at your entrance, feeling yourself clench right before you open up for him, his fingers entering you, filling you up. You arch under his touch, feeling yourself squish and clench around him, your orgasm not far away.

Another string of curses leaves your mouth before Erik finds your spot, curling into it testingly. A loud moan leaves your lips as you buck into his hand and face, giving him the reaction he wanted. He curls into you again, and again, and again, all while sucking on your clit firmly, but still gentle enough to cause pleasure. 

You recite his name like a mantra, you voice turning into a sweet whine as you come on his fingers, your pussy squeezing around him. He stills the movement of his fingers but continues to lap and suckle at your clit, prolonging your orgasm. Your orgasm feels hot, like a blinding heat of ecstasy rushing through your veins, knocking the breath out of you as you gush around him.

Erik lets the small bundle of nerves fall out of his mouth before dragging his tongue against you, licking up all that you had to offer. You whine at the overstimulation, your hips moving back to get away from him. 

He gets the message and finally leans back, the lower part of his face glistening with your arousal. “Damn girl,” Erik licks his lips before using the back of his hand to wipe the rest of your juices off of his face, “you taste so fuckin’ sweet.”

You can’t do anything but giggle softly, the small laugh turning into a moan as you try to catch your breath. “That was… just, wow,” you whisper, amazed at what his mouth did to you.    
He stands up, sitting next to you on your plush bed, “I know,” he laughs, his voice thick with arousal, thicker than it was before you all started, “I told you I got you.”

“Yeah, I guess you do,”you say, turning your head to look him over, noticing the bulge in his sweatpants, “I guess it’s my turn to get you, huh?"    


**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos! i love when you guys comment. you can find me on tumblr at stevesthot, too! don't be shy


End file.
